gottiplagwikiaorg_de-20200213-history
New publications by HW Gottinger
This page is devoted to keeping track of new publications of HW Gottinger so that they can be checked for plagiarism. #H. W. Gottinger, “Strategic Economics in Network Industries,” Nova Science Publishers, New York, 2009. #H. W. Gottinger, Network Economies for the Internet-Application Models, in iBusiness, Vol. 4, Nr. 3, pp. 313-322, 2011. DOI: 10.4236/ib.2011.34042 This is, of course, just a patchwork plagiarism from the book "Economies of Network Industries" (Routledge studies in business organizations and networks), 2003. ISBN 0–415–27740–X which was also published here. Gottinger claims a STRATEC, Munich, Germany (Email: info@stratec-con.com) affiliation, which was identified in 2008 as fraudulent by Nature. He had claimed TU Munich relationship back then, the website states "STRATEC consulting" (checked on 1 Mar 2016). The content of this article is again being re-used in his article iBusiness, 2013, 5, 95-106 Quality of Service on Queueing Networks for the Internet DOI:10.4236/ib.2013.53012. #Hans Gottinger and Celia Umali, Organizational Entrepreneurship: A Historical Overview on Industry Alliances in Biotech and Pharmaceuticals. '' In: The Open Business Journal, 2011, 4, 14-27. The Editor in Chief of The Open Business Journal is Hans W. Gottinger, Munich. He is also listed, with an affiliation in Japan, as a member of the editorial board. The article contains plagiarism from "Strategic Alliances in Biotechnology and Pharmaceuticals" (the link is to a copy of the paper on Gottinger's institute site, STRATEC) which is Chapter 1 by Hans Gottinger, Celia Umali and Frank Floether of the 2010 book "Strategic alliances in biotechnology and pharmaceuticals" (ISBN 978-1-60876-997-1). #Hans W. Gottinger published a paper 2012 in the ''Open Business Journal, of which he was still editor-in-chief at that time, in Vol. 5, pp. 20-27, entitled "Network Economies for Internet Distributed Systems: Management Implications" (the link is to a copy of the paper on Gottinger's institute site, STRATEC). #*He, as editor-in-chief submitted and sent it out for review. One of the referees had recently attended a seminar by Gary Hoover on plagiarism (a 2005 paper co-authored with Walter Enders, "Plagiarism in Economics: A Problem Needing Attention!?", is available online), in which the Gottinger saga had figured prominently. He spotted that a substantial part of this paper (~1,600 words) had been lifted from a 1996 book chapter by Ferguson et al. on ‘Economic Models for Allocating Resources in Computer Systems’. The paper also plagiarised a number of other articles (the total similarity level was 48%, according to iThenticate), as well as reproducing some 2,000 words from a chapter in Gottinger’s 2003 book without acknowledging the source (i.e. very extensive self-plagiarism as well). It will be interesting to see if the paper is published despite the rejection recommendation. (SOURCE???) #*The large majority of this article is literally copied from earlier work by Ferguson et al. in 1996 (published as chapter 7 in the book "Market-Based Control: A Paradigm for Distributed Resource Allocation" and as a working paper at http://brahms.di.uminho.pt/discip/MInf/ac0203/ICCA03/EconModAlloc.pdf ). This paper has been removed from the table of contents of Volume 5, but there is no retraction notice. Gottinger is no longer listed as editor on the Open Business Journal web site. #*The article is a pretty literal reproduction of chapter 8 "Network Economies for the Internet: conceptual models" (p.127-) in his 2003 book "Economies of Network Industries" (Routledge studies in business organizations and networks), 2003. ISBN 0–415–27740–X (also published here). Which makes that routeledge chapter 8 a plagiarism of the Ferguson et al. paper as a consequence. #*A similar paper was published on another open access journal, Modern Economy as "Network Economies for the Internet". This journal has published a retraction notice: "The article has been retracted due to the investigation of complaints received against it. The Editorial Board found that substantial portions of the text came from other published papers. The scientific community takes a very strong view on this matter, and the Modern Economy treats all unethical behavior such as plagiarism seriously. This paper published in Vol.3 No.4 408-423, 2012, has been removed from this site." #Gottinger gave a talk in January 2013 at the Tata Institute of Social Science, International Conference on Technology, Innovation and Social Change in Mumbai, India, on Modeling Aggregate Technological Racing: Catching up and Falling Behind. #Gottinger gave a talk at the "BIT 1st Annual International Conference of Emerging Industry-2013", in Shenzehn, China. That's a conference that reeks of being a mock conference just by looking at the pages. He spoke on Strategic Alliances in Global Biotech Pharmaceutical Industries. The proceedings don't seem to be online (yet). #Journal article in iBusiness, 2013, 5, 95-106 Quality of Service on Queueing Networks for the Internet DOI:10.4236/ib.2013.53012 Hans W. Gottinger, STRATEC, Munich, Germany. Email: hg528@bingo-ev.de This article self-plagiarizes large parts from Network Economies for the Internet-Application Models, in iBusiness, Vol. 4, Nr. 3, pp. 313-322, 2011. DOI: 10.4236/ib.2011.34042 #Strategies of Economic Growth and Catch-up: Industrial Policies and Management by Hans W. Gottinger (Editor), Mattheus F. A. Goosen (Editor), published by Nova Publishers in October, 2013 ISBN-13: 978-1611224221. #Internet Economics: Models, Mechanisms and Management by Hans W. Gottinger, published by Bentham Science Publishers – Sharjah, UAE in 2017, ISBN-13: 978-1-68108-547-0, forward by Andrew K P Leung. According to an iThenticate report, after excluding overlap with previously published articles by Gottinger there are ## 2660 words in parallel with a 1996 article by Ferguson et al. on 'Economic models for allocating resources in computer systems' ## 1890 words in parallel with a 2011 article by Sen et al. on 'Functionality-rich versus minimalist platforms' ## 1760 words in parallel with a 2000 article by Cohen et al. on 'Tools for thought: what is new and important about the E-conomy?' ## 1140 words in parallel with the 1994 paper by MacKie-Mason and Varian on 'Economic FAQs about the Internet'.